


黑窗 后续

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	黑窗 后续

漩涡鸣人像往常一样回到家，他随意的鞋甩在玄关，走进客厅把灯打开。

直到这个时候，他才发现，他的家里还有另外一个人。

在和他对视的一瞬间，他选择了逃跑。

然而对方似乎早就知道了他的动作，比他更快的挡在了门口。

漩涡鸣人睁大眼睛，眼中满是惊恐，他控制不住的颤抖，头脑中一片空白，只是本能的向后退，想退到一个安全的范围。

可是这个租来的房子又能有多大呢。

自己明明都换到别的城市工作了，电话住址全部都换了新的，为什么还会被找到呢？

宇智波带土步步逼近漩涡鸣人，最后在墙角抱住了他。

“鸣人……我好想你啊……想念你和你身上的每一个地方……”说着他还在漩涡鸣人脖颈的地方轻轻嗅了一下。

漩涡鸣人几乎要爆炸了，他的鼻腔里萦绕的都是宇智波带土身上的烟草味，和那天晚上一模一样的味道。那种七星柔和！后来无论在哪里闻到他都忍不住想吐的冲动。

宇智波带土的手游走在漩涡鸣人的腰间，每一次触感都让漩涡鸣人忍不住的颤抖。

自己是多么的无力啊……在这个人的面前。

最不想发生的事情还是发生了。

“不要……求求你不要……”漩涡鸣人的脸都有些发白了，他咬着嘴唇让自己努力的说出这句话，抱着些许宇智波带土能够听到的希望。

宇智波带土按着他的头在自己肩上，“可是我很想你啊……享受这个过程不好吗？”

“很恶心啊！没有人会享受这个过程的！”怀里的人突然挣扎起来，宇智波带土惊讶于他突然而来的力气。

“我控制不住我自己去想你……你走之后的每一天，我在监狱里，都感觉度日如年。”

这种感情真是太可怕了，太病态了。漩涡鸣人想。

“你瘦了。”宇智波带土突然说，“躲我躲的很辛苦吧……可是有些事情你是躲不过的。”

漩涡鸣人还没有反应过来整个人就被抱了起来，宇智波带土用公主抱的姿势带着漩涡鸣人走向卧室。

突然而来的求生般的意志让漩涡鸣人如同疯了一样的挣扎。

明明只有几步的路程，宇智波带土被漩涡鸣人弄的感觉像是永远无法到达。最终他选择了更近的沙发，他把漩涡鸣人摔在沙发上，漩涡鸣人刚趴在沙发上想要站起来，却被抓住了脚踝硬生生的拖了回去。

宇智波带土压在他身上，两个人贴合的严丝合缝。

感受着宇智波带土在自己脖颈上有些急促的呼吸声，他突然不想挣扎了。他的眼睛无神的看着不远的落地窗，外面是下起了大雨，雨幕却无法遮住灯火。

外面的人都在忙什么呢？

漩涡鸣人的眼眶里不断的涌出眼泪，他被压在沙发上抽泣着大哭，像是要把这些年的委屈都哭出来。

宇智波带土的手还在他的身上放肆的摸来摸去，他知道只需要片刻他与面前这个恶魔就会再次赤裸着，疼痛的，做爱。

没有人会来帮助他。

挣扎也是徒劳。

【此处省略一辆黑车】

漩涡鸣人眨了眨干涩的眼睛，大概是眼泪流多了，他现在觉得头疼无比。

宇智波带土去了浴室，估计是打算洗个澡，而他赤裸的被扔在这里。漩涡鸣人挪动手摸了摸自己的肚子，那里让他觉得涨的发疼。

昨晚做了多少次他都想不起来，而宇智波带土全部射在了他的身体里。

空荡荡的胃里胃酸在翻滚，发自内心的想吐。真是太恶心了。

浴室里开始冒出蒸腾的热气，漩涡鸣人想让自己起来，试着在这段时间逃离这个地方。然而他连衣服都还没有拿到，宇智波带土就走到他身边把他抱进了浴室，让他整个人都泡在热度刚好的水里。

疼痛从每一个细小的伤口钻进大脑，漩涡鸣人强忍着不敢出声。

又在外面抽了一根烟的宇智波带土走进来，把漩涡鸣人从水里拎起来，也不顾他身上的水，让他整个人都趴在自己的胸膛上。

宇智波带土需要帮漩涡鸣人清理一下他的身体。

他的手掌摸向漩涡鸣人的屁股，漩涡鸣人用力的拍了一下他的手臂问他要干嘛。

“帮你清理一下……你这么笨自己是弄不干净的。”

漩涡鸣人被牢牢的按在怀里，宇智波带土的手指去扩张后穴，里面粘稠的白色液体不断地流出来。怀里的人紧紧闭着眼睛，不愿意去想身下的情况。

“鸣人，我喜欢你的眼睛，喜欢你的笑，喜欢你的味道，喜欢你在我身下哭的样子，喜欢你的无助，也喜欢……”宇智波带土充满恶意的停顿了一下，“用精液把你填满，用精液把你弄成湿哒哒的样子……”

漩涡鸣人红着脸，“之前是我错了，你不是变态，你根本就是个疯子！”

宇智波带土在后穴中不断地抽插手指让精液流出来，“是的，遇见你之后我彻底疯了。”

end


End file.
